


Valentine's Wolf

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Banter, Boys Kissing, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Derek Hale is a Softie, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Derek Hale, Self-Esteem Issues, Sheriff Stilinski Approves, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, brief mentioning of Chris Argent, f-bombs are being dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -When Stiles opened his locker at the Station of the Sheriff's Department after a long shift, he couldn't help but stare at the little envelope in there. His heart stumbled for a second and then pounded on, as he looked around, afraid it would be a stupid joke from his colleagues. Even though they had no reason to do something like that in the first place._
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 288





	Valentine's Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> In twelve days is Valentine's Day. Not that that means anything in particular xD  
> Thought I'd write a little something for that and even managed to finish a picture AND a gif*  
> [tumblr](https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/) kinda sucks the whole quality out of them, though :(  
> You can still check it out ^^ and maybe reblog? that would be awesome :D
> 
> (* Disney owns the Lady and the Tramp, just used it and Ford owns the silhouette of the car.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway! 💕

# 

  
When Stiles opened his locker at the Station of the Sheriff's Department after a long shift, he couldn't help but stare at the little envelope in there. His heart stumbled for a second and then pounded on, as he looked around, afraid it would be a stupid joke from his colleagues. Even though they had no reason to do something like that in the first place.

_Derek stood next to him, claws and fangs out as Stiles gripped his metal bat a little firmer. "They have to be here in a few minutes. You ready?" he asked and spared him a glance, just as the siren got louder._

_"As I ever be. You?" Derek replied with a cocksure smile. The headlights of his dads cruiser and Chris' Range Rover could be seen in the distance, a shadowy figure running in front of it, breaking the light momentarily._

_"Ugh, probably. I just hope it won't get messy again." Stiles sighed, swinging his bat for a test._

_"Why? Because it's your turn doing laundry? You should know by now how to get the blood out of my designer shirts." Derek said with a smirk._

_Stiles couldn't stop the laugh bubbling up. "Like there would be any of those left the way you treat them. In the end I'm always doing mine and your jeans on top of that."_

_"Stop complaining and remember not to hit **me** this time. The Wendigo is almost here." Derek responded. _

_"Alright-y! Let's do this!" Stiles exclaimed and Derek grimaced._

_"What are you? Twelve?"_

_"If I was, it would be highly inappropriate for you to live with a minor."_

_"Shut up."_

_The siren got louder and louder and then it was pure chaos. Stiles managed to only hit the Wendigo, as Derek sliced it up. It got messy, of course it did. He suspected that it wasn't even an accident on the Werewolf's part this time._

_They were digging a hole in the Preserve to get rid of the body, Chris and his dad suddenly had something extremely important to do, getting around helping in the most obvious way possible._

_"So, it's Valentine's Day in a week. Anything planned?" Stiles asked, nudging the dead Wendigo to be sure it wouldn't get up again, as he leaned on the shovel and watched Derek dig up dirt for a while. "Should I make myself scarce?"_

_He heard Derek growl softly in frustration. "You're an idiot," he replied, stopping for a moment before gesturing around. "Why would I have a date on Valentine's of all days of the year? It doesn't mean anything anyway."_

_"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any more pessimistic," Stiles blew out a breath and looked around the dark woods around them. "You probably got a lot of Valentine's cards in High School...", he mused._

_Stiles saw Derek stop again, just as he had ripped out a root that had been in the way and frown at him. "Doesn't everyone at some point? It's nothing special," Derek shrugged and continued digging. "Can you stop looking around and help?"_

_He bit his lip. "To some it is..." he couldn't stop himself from blurting out and as Derek caught his gaze with a questioning brow raised he swallowed. "I never-...I never got one," he admitted and something in the Werewolf's expression changed. "I mean, it's nothing, who even cares, I'm an adult. That shits fucking cheesy anyway and as you said, it doesn't mean anything."_

_Stiles jumped into the hole next to Derek and pushed him out of the way a bit to angrily shove the shovel into the dirt beneath. Derek still looked at him. "No one ever...?" he started to ask, causing Stiles to huff in frustration He shouldn't have said anything._

_"No, okay? I was a loser and then we all had other things to do, you know, survive and the like. And it's not like out of all the people I would have some secret admirer. Look at me, I'm twenty-nine and still look like the comedic relief in a damn Netflix show. Who would want that?" he ranted, hacking the shovel into earth with more force than strictly necessary. It didn't help that he remembered all of his friends still getting Valentine's cards every year and his locker remained empty. He blinked rapidly, swallowed again against the lump in his throat and hated himself for even bringing it up._

_It was near impossible not to notice how still Derek had gone as he looked at Stiles. "Can we just get this over with and go home? Forget I said something." he told the Werewolf, getting out of the hole as long as he was still able to and left Derek to do the rest._

_"Okay..." it was almost too quiet, but in the silence of the Preserve, Stiles could hear him loud and clear._

Stiles reached for the white envelope with his name on it, his real name no less. He instantly knew the handwriting. He opened it and looked at the card inside. It was Lady and the Tramp themed, showing the famous scene of them eating spaghetti. The shimmering noodles formed a heart around them and the meatballs even had some festive red glitter.

He couldn't help but smile at the silliness of that card and opened it.

_Will you be my Valentine?_

- _D.H._

There were only two hours left of Valentine's Day and Derek had known he had a late shift, so it was probably just to cheer him up after such a shitty day. Honestly, driving around town on Valentine's Day was even worse than Halloween.

He'd seen things, he never ever wanted to see. His only highlight had been the guy dressed up as a huge pink heart, that was following a couple around and looking grumpy while doing so. Whatever they'd paid him, even Stiles thought it wasn't enough.

Stiles wished that it wasn't just some attempt at cheering up his roommate and Derek would actually want to date him, but that was a train of thought he better left far away in the Station and never looked twice at for obvious reasons.

They were friends, hell even his dad was friends with Derek now, he couldn't fuck that up with _feelings._

"Aww, did someone send our ickle Stiles a Valentine's? How cute!" one of his colleagues said as he looked over Stiles shoulder. "Figures, they wouldn't want you to know who it was. Not even the full name written down. You got zero game Stilinski, even your dad has more dates. And that is just sad."

"Will you shut the fuck up, before I rearrange your dumb face, Fuller?" Stiles hissed and put the card back into the envelope. "I don't want to be on unpaid leave, but God help me, this time it would actually be worth it."

Fuller held his hands up in surrender. "It was just a joke, Jeeze. Didn't know you were so testy."

"Well, back off and stop spouting dumb shit. You embarrass yourself with your stupidity." Stiles lashed out. "Fucking pathetic for a Deputy."

Instead of taking a shower like usual, Stiles just changed out of his uniform and told himself he'd shower at home. Which was probably a lie. Knowing himself he'd fall asleep in front of the tv like usual and then stumble his way to his own room in the middle of the night.

Or maybe Derek waited with dinner and they could actually eat together this time? Unless he was out on a date that is.

On the way home, Stiles belted along with the love songs on the radio just for the hell of it. It was ironically, okay? At least that was what he told himself. He was allowed to want someone to love him...

When he opened the apartment, it was dark inside and his shoulders slumped a bit in defeat. He'd known, but the confirmation hurt nonetheless. Stiles sighed and spared a look towards Derek's open door, the room equally dark as the rest of the apartment, only lit up by the light coming in through the huge window in the living room area.

He went into the kitchen to look if there was any leftovers. Derek hadn't send him a message like he usually would when he'd cooked, but when he was about to go out on a date and eat with someone else, why would he cook in the first place? _Stupid Stiles_ , he berated himself.

For a moment the only light casting shadows in the kitchen came from the fridge, until Stiles closed it with another sad sigh.

Sometimes it was fucking torture to live with the man he loved, but his dad was happy Stiles wasn't on his own and relatively safe with Derek, even though they both attracted trouble like a campfire in the woods a whole bunch of moths.

Noah's only relief was that they protected each other fairly well apparently.

He was contemplating the merits of take out and turned around to lean against the counter when the light switched on and Derek stood in the open door, giving Stiles a heart attack. "Oh fucking- Christ, Derek, why the hell would you do that to me?!" he exclaimed, his knees a little weak and he thought about just sliding down onto the floor to get his heart rate under control again, but then he remembered that he was an adult now and he should probably stagger to the nearest seat at the kitchen table.

"Why are you standing around in the dark?" the Werewolf asked with a slight frown as he looked at Stiles, who now safely sat on one of their comfy designer chairs. The whole damn furniture was technically Derek's.

Stiles inhaled and exhaled evenly for a moment. "To safe some energy? Electricity is expensive, you know." he replied. No need to tell Derek that he felt glum at the prospect of finding the apartment empty after getting the stupid card from Derek that clearly didn't mean anything.

"I'm paying that bill, you know you don't have to walk around in the dark," Derek told him. "We all know how clumsy you are in daylight, Stiles, it's not a good idea to test your luck in the dark."

"Fine, then I want to safe the environment by using less electricity. What's wrong with that and also: Hey! I'm not that clumsy...anymore." he responded a little offended if he was honest with himself.

Derek smiled at him and shook his head like he was fond of Stiles antics. "Come on, we get something to eat, you're clearly hungry." he said then tilting his head in the direction of their door.

"Fine, I wanted to shower first, but whatever. We all know how I eat, better get to that later." he stated and stood up, barely suppressing a yawn. Damn, his day had been way too long.

Derek didn't argue with that and just lead the way out of their apartment and towards his black SUV, that they technically both used since Derek also still had his Camaro. Stiles only had his cruiser after Scott destroyed the Jeep a few years ago. It wasn't really his fault...but Stiles still was a little pissed off at him for that.

"I'm driving, you're practically dead on your feet." Derek said, even though they both knew Stiles wouldn't try to drive anywhere at this point anyway. Unless their lives suddenly depended on it, but hey, he got adrenaline to push him through that on those days.

"Alright-y, mighty wolf of mine." Stiles said without even thinking about it and noticed how Derek's ears turned red and he momentarily looked like he wanted to say something, just to abandon the thought immediately. Interesting.

They got burgers and curly fries and drove up to a spot just on the outskirts of town, void of any trees. "What are we doing here?" Stiles asked with a frown, when Derek got out and motioned for him to follow.

"Sit on the hood and look up." Derek told him and Stiles followed through, accepting the bag of his goodies and watched the Werewolf do the same, before he tucked into his bag.

"Did you honest to God take me Stargazing?" Stiles smiled and bumped his knee against Derek's. "That's so sweet. You win best roommate of the year already."

Derek cleared his throat after swallowing the bite of his burger. "About that..." he started, leaning his knee back against Stiles in a way that had him look down in confusion. "You got the card, I guess?" he asked then and looked at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

Getting even more confused, Stiles stuffed the rest of his curly fries into his mouth and licked his fingers clean right after he had room to do so. "Yeah," he replied. "That was nice too. You really are a soft Marshmallow on the inside, huh?" Stiles asked with a smile that crinkled his eyes, as he tried to figure out the expression Derek made in the twilight.

"What's your answer to my question?" Derek asked and then he looked right at Stiles, who had been a little distracted by the stars above them and the general very romantic setting that he tried to blend out.

"What question?" Stiles asked, not catching on apparently as he raised his brows at Derek, he exhaled short and hard.

"The one I asked in the damn card, Stiles."

"You didn't ask me anything..." Stiles stated, his mind started rattling to life again, trying to see what he had missed. Then he shoved his hand into his jeans pocket to get the little envelope out to look inside. "Will you be my..." he read out loud and stopped, turning the card in his hand, just to make sure it's not a different one Derek was referring to and then gaped at the Werewolf. "Wait, really?"

Derek shrugged, looking dejected for some reason. "Forget it, you don't have to say anything, just ignore I asked." He slid off the hood, probably to get some space between them.

"Like hell I'd ignore that!" Stiles all but shouted into the stillness around them. "Like, for real? This is not some sort of joke in bad taste? You really want to date me? _Oh my God!_ " he gaped again and pointed at Derek. "This is some sneaky date! With the food- and the stars- What the hell, Derek!?" he exclaimed, eyes getting bigger and bigger with realization.

"Can you just answer and then we can start to move on?" Derek responded, looking for all the world like he was going to be rejected and no, nope, not under Stiles watch!

"Oh, you fucking idiot wolf." he told as he got off the hood and made his way to the passenger side, rummaging inside the glove compartment until he found a pen. He held the card against the window and wrote right underneath Derek's 'D.H.'.

_Yes,_

_∞_

_\- S.S._

He folded the card and then went over to Derek to all but thrust it at him. "Here," The Werewolf looked anxious as he opened the card again and looked inside, only to start smiling instantly. He was still looking down, when Stiles decided to sit back at the hood and continue eating before it got too cold.

When Derek looked up at him, Stiles could see the way his eyes shined happily and smiled back at him. "You're so cheesy, honestly. A cute card, my favorite food and stargazing. Come on, Valentine Wolf, your food is getting cold." he told him, fishing around his paper bag to find his fries.

Derek made his way over to him and came to a halt right between his propped up legs. He leaned forward and touched Stiles temple with his forehead, the tip of his nose tickling Stiles earlobe, his hot breath caressing over his neck with every exhale. Both his hands were lying on the hood on either side of Stiles, boxing him in.

Stiles abandoned his paper bag and wound his arms around Derek's neck, his legs pulling the Werewolf in closer around his hips. "How could you not know?" Stiles asked softly, turning his head to the side to kiss Derek's cheek as he felt the Werewolf's arms around his middle, holding him tight against his chest.

"I didn't want to lose you," the Werewolf answered equally soft. "So I didn't let myself think about it for too long." he explained. "But then you smelled so hurt last week and I couldn't let you believe that no one wanted you, because I want you in my life, at my side."

He tipped his head back a bit to look at Derek properly and saw the tears in his eyes. "I threw caution to the wind, just to see you happy and wanted," the Werewolf went on. "And then you came home and were still sad and I thought I did something wrong, screwed everything up. Though you didn't treat me differently and I, well..."

"...Took me out on a date in a really sneaky way." Stiles finished, his hands sliding back over Derek's shoulders and up his neck to tenderly hold his face. "I love you too," he told him, feeling bold now that he was sure he wasn't the only one with those feelings. "In case that wasn't obvious."

Stiles wiped the tear from Derek's cheek as it spilled over. He wondered how long it had been for someone telling him that. Stiles had his dad and even his friends who said it either meaningful or in passing, but never any less true.

Under his prickly façade, Derek was just a soft soul, if the way he tried to make Stiles feel better was any indication for that. His eyes were searching Stiles, probably wondering why he couldn't hear a lie or half truth. "I love you," he repeated. "Simple as that."

"And I love you," Derek finally said. "How could I not? You're the comedic relief to my grumpy side character." he smiled.

"You're not grumpy, just misunderstood with a tragic past." Stiles explained. "And just to forgo any other misunderstandings, if you want to kiss me, you can."

Derek huffed amused. "Is that your way of telling me to kiss you?" he asked, coming closer to softly brush the tip of his nose against Stiles'.

"Maybe?" he breathed in answer.

And then, without any further notice their lips met in a dry, warm and so tender way that Stiles was glad to sit down for it. His knees probably would've given out under him otherwise. They parted for a brief moment, only to go back in immediately, like two magnets finding each other instantly and connecting. Stiles hands wound up in Derek's hair, burying his fingers in the velvety strands as he breathed in and smelled the soft notes of Derek's aftershave.

As he licked into Stiles mouth, causing him to moan wantonly, he felt Derek move onto the hood with him, ending up straddling one of Stiles legs. He couldn't help himself and snickered a little. "Are you going to defile me on the hood of your car, right here in bumfuck nowhere?" he asked as soon as they parted again.

"Would you be against that?" Derek asked, kissing his way along Stiles jaw, only to bite his earlobe playfully.

"Uh- yeah!" Stiles said like it was obvious. "I'm the Lady in this scenario, right, Mister Tramp? The least I should get is a real bed." He had to giggle, when Derek licked at his throat, then peppered it with sloppy open mouthed kisses. "Ugh! Derek! You should've gotten the card with Beauty and the Beast, obviously, you animal!" he laughed out loud as Derek growled against his neck and then looked up at him with a smile.

God he looked so happy it send Stiles heart into wild palpitations.

"I didn't find it anywhere, I swear I would've gone with that instead." Derek replied playfully.

"Of course you would." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Should we give our dinner a second chance or should we just head home?"

"It's cold by now, but let's stay for a bit." Derek answered, kissing him again just because he could. "I always liked when you said that. Our apartment, being your home."

"You know, this way, we can skip the awkward phase where we're unsure if we should ask if the other wants to move in. We already did that." Stiles said, leaning back fully and pulling Derek with him for another kiss.

Derek pushed the paper bags aside so he could sit next to Stiles, then he proceeded to pull him against his side to watch the stars. "We should just skip everything and marry right away. With the Beacon Hills mortality rate, it could all be over in a month." he told Stiles, who sighed and head-butted him in disagreement.

"I don't want to marry you, because I could lose you," Stiles replied matter of factly. "I want to marry you so I can keep you."

The Werewolf looked over and caught his gaze. "Who's the cheesy one now?"

"You started it, now you have to live with it."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, because I'll say yes to your weird proposal."

Derek caressed Stiles shoulder with his thumb, as he laid in the Werewolf's arms. "Your dad will be happy to hear that."

Stiles turned and looked at Derek questioningly. "You think he wouldn't?" he asked, puzzled, because the last thing Stiles had heard that his dad was very on board with Stiles liking Derek and repeatedly told him to just try.

Not that Stiles ever had the confidence to actually go through with it and rather ignored it all out of fear to fuck everything up. He should've just done as his father told him to.

"No, I mean, he actually would," Derek stated. "I asked him two weeks ago, if I should ask you out and he laughed at me for a solid five minutes and then proceeded to pat my shoulder and told me to go for it." he said. "And then you talked about Valentine's Day and I thought that would be a good idea."

"Worked out beautifully, so I guess it was."

"Should we look at rings tomorrow?" Derek asked with a playful smirk, looking up at the sky as Stiles stared at him in wonder.

"Let's give us a month at dating and see if you still want me in your life forever."

"I will always want you in my life." Derek replied, looking down at Stiles, face earnest.

_"Any news, son?" his dad asked as he walked into the Sheriff's office right before they would go and take on the Wendigo._

_Stiles looked at him in confusion. "About?" he asked and closed the door behind him. "The plan didn't change, you and Chris chase it towards Derek and I and then we take care of it." Stiles explained. "Same old, same old." he shrugged._

_"No, I mean on the dating front? Anyone asked you out yet?" Noah wanted to know, looking thoughtful at his paperwork, before he caught his sons puzzled gaze._

_Stiles snorted loudly. "Yeah, like that will ever happen. I have zero time for a private life outside supernatural bullshit or human bullshit here at the station or around town. When am I supposed to meet someone who would actually want me?" he asked with a bitter note to his tone. "I'm not going to stoop so low and start dating our perps."_

_"What about a former person of interest?" his dad asked casually._

_With a frown, Stiles tried to catch onto where his dad was coming from. "Like who?"_

_"Someone you know well enough?" Noah tried again and his stare intensified, only causing for more question marks to appear in Stiles mind._

_"I don't- What? Who are you talking about, dad?" Stiles asked, scratching his cheek and feeling out of the loop somehow. Before his dad could answer or Stiles come up with another question, the door to the Sheriff's office opened and as Stiles turned towards the sound, he caught his dad gesturing wildly at the door out of the corner of his eye and his frown grew for a brief second._

_But it was just Derek standing there, stopping any thoughts about potential dates with his mere presence. "Are you ready? We don't have much time after the sun sets."_

_"Yeah, I'm good, coming," Stiles told him with a soft smile he just couldn't hold in and then turned back to his dad who was rubbing his face a little harshly with one hand. "Dad? Did you call Chris?"_

_"Yes..." was his fathers response and as Stiles followed Derek out, he caught his exasperated. "You got to be fucking kidding me...unbelievable." but couldn't quite pin-point what he meant with that._

Stiles first Valentine's Day card he had ever gotten, hung on the hall of their new house, framed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕
> 
> If you don't want to scroll up for the link, there you go: [Valentine's Wolf art](https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/post/641970555449475072/valentines-card-valentines-wolf-by)
> 
> Honestly, I only got that idea, because I never, ever got a Valentine's Card or gift or whatever and it's in less than two weeks.  
> It's the downside to dating idiots that never remember any important dates AND hate days like Valentine's.
> 
> **Anyway, this is my early Valentine's gift for every single (or partnered up person)**  
>  **that doesn't get any gifts and kinda wished they would.** 💋


End file.
